Menma Uzumaki
Summary Menma Uzumaki (うずまきメンマ, Uzumaki Menma) is a character that appears in Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie as the main antagonist. He is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze in the alternate universe of Konohagakure, thus making him the "Naruto Uzumaki" of that world. He is also the jinchūriki of Kurama's counterpart the Black Nine-Tails. Power an Stats Tier: Low 7-C | At least 7-C Name: '''Menma Uzumaki '''Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: '''15-16 '''Classification: Human, Ninja, and Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Agility, and Negative Emotions Sensing, True Flight, and Teleportation and intangibility via Kamui Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (His Spiralling Ring is able to match Naruto's Sage Mode Wind Release: Rasenshuriken in power) | At least Town level (His Great Spiralling Ring is strong enough to destroy most of Konoha) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Was able to keep up with even Naruto in Sage Mode) Durability: Town level Stamina: Very high, as he has large reserves of chakra Range: Four Miles with his Great Spiralling Ring Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spiralling Ring: '''Menma creates a dark purple Rasengan-like orb of chakra surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. It matches Naruto's Sage Mode Wind Release: Rasenshuriken in power. '''Great Spiralling Ring: Menma creates an exceptionally powerful Spiralling Ring that can cause massive destruction on impact. Menma used this technique to destroy most of Konoha, similarly to Pain's assault on the village. Nine Masked Beasts: 'The Nine Masked Beasts are entities created by Menma through the use of the Black Nine-Tails' chakra. Five of these beasts are described as divine beasts (神獣, ''shinjū), while the other four are referred to as divine priests (神官, shinkan). Menma summons them by forming a tiger seal, declaring "Nine Mask Svāhā" (「九面蘇婆訶」, "Kumen Sowaka") and chanting the kuji-in, which conjures a massive mandala featuring each kanji of the kuji-in encircled by nine rings, arrayed in the same cross pattern he wears on his cloak. Each of the masked beasts emerges from a specific ring. * '''Seiryū (青龍, Literally meaning: Azure Dragon), a dragon that resembles a seahorse. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 青 (sei, "azure"). * Byakko (白虎, Literally meaning: White Tiger), a lean and slender tiger. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 白 (byaku, "white"). * Suzaku (朱雀, Literally meaning: Vermilion Bird), a bird with elegant and dramatic plumage. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 朱 (shu, "vermilion"). * Genbu (玄武, Literally meaning: Black Tortoise), a tortoise with a shell made of overlapping plates. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 玄 (gen, "black"). * Kinja (金蛇, Literally meaning: Golden Snake), a massive serpent with golden scales. It can bind opponents by wrapping its body around them. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 空 (kū, "sky"). * Tennyo (天女, Literally meaning: Celestial Maiden), an angelic priestess with flowing robes. It uses translucent ribbons to whip at opponents. Like the Kinja, it can also bind opponents. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 玉 (gyoku, "jewel"). * Shinigami (死神, Literally meaning: Death God), a priest that resembles a skeleton and carries a scythe. A swing of this scythe unleashes sickle-like energy waves which drain targets of their chakra once they have passed through them. The waves can bypass the barriers set up by Hakuto Sennin and Nanto Sennin. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 三 (san, "three"). * Hokuto Sennin (北斗仙人, Literally meaning: Northern Sage), a priest with a fox staff. In unison with the Nanto Sennin, it can trap opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 北 (hoku, "north"). * Nanto Sennin (南斗仙人, Literally meaning: Southern Sage), the matching counterpart of Hokuto Sennin. In unison with the Hokuto Sennin, it can trap opponents in purple cylindrical barriers. Emerges from the ring bearing the kanji 南 (nan, "south"). When defeated, they revert to their true forms, which are nine masked fox kits (子狐, kogitsune) that each possess a single tail. They can also convert back into chakra that will arc through the air from their present location back to Menma. Once they collide with Menma, they reform into the Black Nine-Tails. Repulsion Technique: '''By expelling a great amount of chakra from his palm, Menma can produce a strong repulsive force, great enough to push targets even at a distance. When used defensively, it can be unleashed from any point on his body to negate the force of the attack. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Naruto Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Summoners Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Intangibility Users